KON! Chatroom Story
by YuiAzu
Summary: A K-ON! Chatroom Story
1. Chapter 1

The

K-ON!

Chatroom Story.

Chapter 1

GITALOVER, Has just signed in.

THEBASSIST, Has just signed in.

DRUMSOFLOVE, Has just signed in.

TEAANDCOOKIES, Has just signed in.

GITALOVER: MIO-CHAN! RICCHAN!, MUGI-CHAN! I can't

Believe we're all here! that's some coincidence don't you

Think!

DRUMSOFLOVE: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TEXTED US TO

COME HERE! WE'RE NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO NOT CHECK

THE CALLER ID!

TEAANDCOOKIES: I guess Yui-Chan didn't think this whole

Trick through ^_^

DRUMSOFLOVE: Grunt you got that right.

THEBASSIST: Ritsu, you seem to be acting a bit grumpy

Today. What's the matter?

DRUMSOFLOVE: Yui texted when I was having my mid-day

Nap, and my phone was on FULL VOLUME! T-T

THEBASSIST: I remember the last time I tried to wake you

Up from one of those. X-X.

GITALOVER: What happened?

TEAANDCOOKIES: Yeah, what happened?

THEBASSIST: It was 2 o'clock . Me and Ritsu were studying for a test. I went to pare my pencil and when I came back,

Ritsu was napping on the couch. I sighed and walked over to her and shaked her while say "C'mon Ritsu, Get up!"

And about 10 seconds later I nearly lost BOTH of my arms.

It was terrifying T-T.

DRUMSOFLOVE: That's why you should never wake me up

When napping. ^-^

GITALOVER: WOW.

TEAANDCOOKIES: Fascinating.

THEBASSIST: Ritsu, your saying it like your proud it.

By the way, Yui did you text Azusa?

GITALOVER: Well to say the truth, ….I don't know her number. Hee hee?

DRUMSOFLOVE: Idiot. I'll call her.

5 minutes later

GUITARKITTY Has signed in.

GUITARKITTY: Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get in to my own acount so I went into the one Yui-sempai made for me.

GITALOVER: OH Azunyan! I can't believe you'd actually choose that acount instead of making a new one! *-*

GUITARKITTY: I didn't I just hate doing the paper-work.

GITALOVER: OH Azunyan….. T-T.

TEAANDCOOKIES: I Think I'll get some cake and eat while I talk to you, I'll be right back!

SISTERPOWER Has signed in.

GITALOVER: Ui! What are you doing on this chatroom?

SISTERPOWER: Onee - chan its time for lunch.

GITALOVER: Oh, yeah. Bye everyone see you tomorrow at school!

GITALOVER has logged off.

SISTERPOWER has logged off.

DRUMSOFLOVE: Ui had to go into our chatroom just to tell Yui its lunch time.

THEBASSIST: That reminds me its lunch time at my house too, bye.

DRUMSOFLOVE: Same. Bye!

GUITARKITTY: Same too, bye.

THEBASSIST has logged off.

DRUMSOFLOVE has logged off.

GUITARKITTY has logged off.

TEAANDCOOKIES: Kay, I'm back!

2minutes later

TEAANDCOOKIES: Well, I guess everyone logged off on me T-T… Oh well, I will talk to them tomorrow ^-^

TEAANDCOOKIES has logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!~ Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Oh, BTW, They're not in a chatroom if they don't have they're usernames for when they speak :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!**

* * *

**Yui:** GOOD MORNING!

**Ritsu:** Good morning to you too.

**Azusa:** Good morning.

**Mio:** Morning.

**Mugi:** Good Morning.

**Yui:** Today I have a strange urge to practice a bunch!

**Azusa:** Me too!

**Yui:** Right! After school we'll practice really hard for the upcoming festival!

**Azusa:** Right!

**Yui:** So who's in?

**Azusa:** I'm in!

**Mugi:** Me too!

**Mio:** I'm in too!

_Everyone turns and looks at Ritsu._

**Ritsu:** OK! I'm in! but don't want to do all the work!

**Mio:** So its decided we'll all meet up in the music room after school for some extreme practicing!

**Everyone:** Yeah!

* * *

_~After school~_

* * *

**Mio:** Everyone ready?

**Everyone:** Yeah!

**Ritsu:** Lets start with Fuwa fuwa time.

**Everyone:** Kay!

* * *

_4 minutes later_

* * *

**Yui:** _Fuwa fuwa time~_

**Mio:** _Fuwa fuwa time~_

**Yui:**_ Fuwa fuwa time~_

**Mio:** _Fuwa fuwa time~_

**Yui: **_Fuwa fuwa time~_

**Mio:**_ Fuwa fuwa time~_

**Ritsu:** That was perfect!

**Yui:** Yeah!

**Mugi: **Why don't we take a break for some cake and tea.

**Mio:** I guess that would be ok. But afterwards we have to get back to practicing.

**Ritsu:** Fine.

* * *

_Later that day_

* * *

**Yui:** That was exhausting…

_Yui stuck her feet into a basin of warm water._

_Ui came into Yui's room with a plate of yakisoba._ **(A/N: Yakisoba literally means fried noodles)**

**Ui:** here's your dinner onee-chan.

**Yui:** Yay! Ui, you always know my favourite dinner!

_Ui blushed_

**Ui:** will I get you a warm towel for head as well?

**Yui:** Sure!

_A few minutes later Ui came in with a warm towel and placed it on Yui's head._

**Yui:** Thanks Ui!

**Ui:** Your welcome _onee-chan_, you should finish your dinner the go to bed.

**Yui:** Kay!

* * *

**Soooo... Sucky ending but meh... R&R PLEASE! xxx**

**Oh, and if you like Bleach (Preferably IchiRuki) check out my sister FluffyTheTennisBall's stories :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 P.s. This Story is not completly chatroom sorry!**

* * *

**GITALOVER** has signed in.

**GITALOVER: **Is there anyone here?

**GUITARKITTY** has signed in

**GITALOVER:** gasp AZUNYAN!

**GUITARKITTY**: Yui-sempai?

**GITALOVER:** HI AZUNYAN!

**GUITARKITTY:** I thought that you'd be on holidays like everyone else! It is summer after all.

**GITALOVER:** Why don't we go to the arcade today?

**GUITARKITTY:** I would but…Yui-sempai?

**GITALOVER:** Yes?

**GUITARKITTY:** Look outside your window.

**GITALOVER: **OK! Azunyan!

_Yui walked over to her window and looked outside_

_She sat back in her chair._

**GUITARKITTY:** Did you look outside?

**GITALOVER:** Yes.

**GUITARKITTY:** And what did you see?

**GITALOVER:** It was pouring rain but I don't know why you asked me- …Oh now I get it.

**GUITARKITTY:** So what should we do?

**GITALOVER:** hmm…. I GOT IT! *-*

Azunyan! I'M LOGGING OFF!

**GUITARKITTY:** BUT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO THINK OF AN IDEA WHEN-

**GITALOVER** has logged off.

**GUITARKITTY:** OH Man.

**GUITARKITTY** has logged off.

**Azusa:** I guess I'll just watch TV for awhile.

_Yui was packing sandwiches in a basket and cake and cans of drinks and one blanket. When she was done that she music sheets in the pocket of her guitar bag. She asked Ui if she could borrow 500 Yen. Then burst out the door._

**Yui:** TAXI!

_Yui gave the money to the taxi driver and travelled from her house to Azusa's house._

_Yui knocked on Azusa's door._

**Yui:** Oh Azunyan!

**Azusa:** Yui-sempai. So this was your idea!

**Yui:** I brought small lamp in my basket we can turn off the lights and pretend we're on a camping trip!

**Azusa:** um…. Ok.

_Azusa set up the picnic while Yui put her guitar next to Azusa's._

**Azusa:** Ok let's start eating.

**Yui:** Ok!

_Yui put some marshmallows on two sticks._

_Azusa cut the cake into four slices._

**Yui:** mm… these marshmallows are really good aren't they Azunyan!

**Azusa:** ….yeah.

**Yui:** We should do this more often!

**Azusa:** sure.

**Yui:** Azunyan? Is there something the matter?

**Azusa:** No its just that I'm not that fond of the rain.

**Yui:** Ohh… Well don't be worried about that! You'll be fine-

_Suddenly three figures appeared at the front door_

**Azusa:** Are ….. They burgerlers?

**Yui:** I dunno but I'm going to check!

**Azusa:** Yui-sempai!

**Yui:** I have no other choice.

_Yui walked over to the front door and shaked a little while she reached the doorknob._

**Azusa:** Be careful Yui-sempai!

_Yui opened the door and shaking in fear she saw…_

**Ritsu:** YO HO!

**Azusa:** Ritsu-sempai!

**Mugi:** Hello!

**Yui:** Mugi-chan!

**Mio:** umm…. Hi

**Azusa:** Mio sempai!

**Yui:** Mio-chan!

**Ritsu:** did we frighten you? Well come on lets continue the party!

**Azusa:** you knew about this!

**Yui:** I set the whole thing up!

_Azusa blushed like crazy._

_Yui gave Azusa a hug_

**Yui:** C'mon Azunyan lighten up and enjoy!

**Azusa:** Ok…..Yui- sempai.

_Yui squeezed Azusa tighter then let go._

**Ritsu:** Ok! Lets get this party tsarted!

_Everyone had cake marshmallow and drinks and afterwards they all practiced their songs for the big festival. It turned to be a good day after all!_

* * *

_I'm sorry if you did not like this chapter please review! look out for chapter 4!_


End file.
